Partenaire de jeu (UA)
by Wakfina
Summary: Les aiguilles tournent et tous sont dans une course effrénée contre la montre. Le Bataillon d'Exploration mène toujours le score, mais les dernières secondes seront sans aucun doute décisives. Cette fois-ci, hors de question pour Eren de se faire voler ses proies et de voir sa fierté écrasée par la supériorité de Levi : il veut le battre coûte que coûte !


Un OS qui traîne sur mon PC depuis des mois et que j'ai eu envie de terminer. C'était sympa à écrire, mais également long et difficile. Je voulais tester l'utilisation du présent et j'espère ne pas m'être trop mal débrouillée - la conjugaison et moi ça fait deux. Le rendu est plutôt cool, mais je crois que le passé simple restera toujours mon préféré, haha !

J'ai laissé des références par-ci par-là provenant de l'anime, essayez de les retrouver !

Désolée si le niveau d'écriture n'est pas très haut, j'ai quasiment rien écrit depuis des lustres !

Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

Ces sensations ne le quittent jamais dans ce genre de situation. Cette tension logée entre ses doigts et perdue quelque part dans sa poitrine, cette appréhension qui le pousse à ralentir sa respiration, ces battements effrénés de son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

La main de Eren se renforce un peu plus sur son fusil chargé et prêt à tirer. Oui. La défaite n'est pas une option, mourir non plus, ça, il en est tout simplement hors de question. Sinon, il se sentirait humilié et faible. Abandonner ses amis derrière lui dans la bataille ? Jamais, celle-ci a des enjeux bien trop grand. Alors il prend son courage à deux mains et court vers un bâtiment aussi rapidement que possible, évitant les corps meurtris et ensanglantés qui jonchent le sol. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il s'autorise à reprendre son souffle un instant. Calme. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Tout ça, il l'a déjà fait, il peut le refaire à nouveau. Ça va aller.

Les ténèbres l'empêchent d'y voir bien clair, mais ce n'est pas grave. Eren est habitué aux ténèbres, à la cruauté de ce monde et aux ennemis impitoyables. Ses pas étouffés s'enchaînent les uns les autres aussi prudemment qu'un enfant pris en faute. Il longe le couloir interminable, tout en se demandant quand apparaîtra son prochain ennemi – une chose est sûre, quand le moment arrivera, il devra réagir vite, ou ce ne sera pas la victoire qu'il croisera, mais la mort.

Un battement de cil, puis il voit une ombre se faufiler devant lui, grande et menaçante, avec une arme pointée sur lui en guise de menace. Eren n'a pas besoin de se questionner sur ses actes, ni de réfléchir sur ses principes ou sa morale, il serre son arme contre lui et s'apprête à tirer – tout en sachant que les prochaines secondes pourraient être les dernières de sa vie -, mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la détente, une balle passe à côté de lui et se loge dans la tête de son opposant, l'achevant sur le coup.

Un silence lourd de sens envahit la pièce, puis le résultat tombe, telle une sentence :

 _Élimination de **TitanPoilu** par **Levi**_

Outré, Eren fronce les sourcils et tire un peu plus son micro vers sa bouche afin de faire part de son mécontentement :

 **\- Levi ! J'allais le tuer, tu m'as volé mon kill !**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi gamin ? T'allait finir en passoire, soit plutôt content que j'ai sauvé ton beau cul.**

La voix est fatiguée et las, mais Eren parvient à entendre l'amusement dissimulé derrière sa nonchalance habituelle – sans doute parce qu'il l'avait entendue plus que de raison.

 **\- Mon cul s'en sortait très bien avant que tu arrives et me vole ma cible ! J'en ai marre que tu sois toujours derrière moi !** se plaint le plus jeune en pensant aux pauvres points qu'il aurait pu gagner s'il était parvenu à tuer celui du camp adverse en premier.

 **\- C'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière, morveux.**

 **\- Levi... !** lance Eren en portant une main à son visage avec embarras. **T'es vraiment trop con.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais en attendant mon score reste plus haut que le tien, alors bouge toi.**

 **\- Si tu me volais pas _mes points,_ aussi...**

C'est toujours pareil : Eren se lance dans la partie en solitaire sans penser à une quelconque stratégie car selon lui, l'important est de "surprendre l'adversaire et de toute façon, ce n'est pas en se cachant que l'on parviendra à exterminer tous les ennemis." Il a ensuite droit à plusieurs situations :

 **La première :** il parvient à tuer quelques personnes par-ci par-là, puis fini par être encerclé dans un coin et tué comme un noob.

 **La deuxième :** il fonce sans réfléchir et sans faire attention, ce qui lui vaut de se faire avoir par un _gentil-et-mignon-petit-campeur_ qui attend sagement – ô rage, ô désespoir, si vous saviez à quel point Eren les déteste.

 **La troisième :** il fait équipe avec ses camarades, mais s'engueule avec Jean et s'énerve rapidement car Mikasa est toujours devant lui pour assurer ses arrières – lui empêchant toute prise d'initiative. Et si ce n'est pas Mikasa qui le protège, c'est Levi qui s'y met, après avoir bien sûr éclaté la moitié de l'équipe adverse comme un pro.

 **La quatrième :** Il rage quit et lâche la manette avant de bouder dans un coin.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Discord, et voit Mikasa qui vient de rejoindre l'appel.

 **\- Eren, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas là pour te protéger.**

Derrière l'écran de la télé, le concerné retient un grand, très grand soupir – combien de fois a-t-il entendu ces mots de la part de sa sœur ?

 **\- C'est bon je gère Mikasa, pas besoin d'être sur mon dos !**

 **\- Je te rappelle que si j'avais pas été là, tu serais mort** , intervient sagement Levi, bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses décisions irréfléchis.

 **\- Et moi je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais un kill en plus,** grogne Eren avec amertume.

 **\- Le nain a fait ça ? … Il va payer,** déclare sombrement Mikasa, ne cachant aucunement son aversion envers Levi.

 **\- Tch. Je t'entends, la gamine.**

Eren ne s'étonne même plus des petites piques qu'ils s'envoient. Malgré les années qui se sont écoulées depuis que Levi a été présenté à la famille, leurs échanges ont toujours été au minimum de la politesse.

Parfois, le brun est exaspéré de voir la ferveur avec laquelle sa sœur déteste Levi, mais il doit admettre qu'elle fait également preuve de beaucoup de compréhension. Même si elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout, elle fait des efforts et le tolère – l'accepte, en quelque sorte, alors qu'elle aurait toutes les raisons d'être contre leur relation : leur différence d'âge, leur caractère opposé et le passé douloureux de Levi, qui aurait de quoi rendre difficile la construction d'un futur reposant sur des bases saines et solides. Pourtant, ces raisons, elle les a balayées d'un revers de main en voyant le bonheur avec lequel Eren rayonne, et ne peut qu'espérer que celui-ci perdure jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, car s'il y a bien quelque chose qui compte plus que tout pour Mikasa, c'est bel et bien son bonheur, et rien que pour ça, il ne peut qu'être reconnaissant.

La partie est toujours en cours, Eren est finalement sorti du bâtiment aux côtés d'un Levi possessif et protecteur – grognon aussi car le sang de l'ennemi qui tâche le sol ne lui plaît guère, et s'il existait une action qui permettrait de faire le ménage à chaque fois qu'un ennemi était abattu, Eren était certain qu'il aurait passé toutes ses parties à le faire. Son obsession pour la propreté est si _titanesque_ qu'il ne serait même pas étonné si un jour Levi lui avouait avoir soumis l'idée aux modérateurs.

 _ **MadScientist** a rejoint l'appel._

 **\- De toute façon tu comptes faire quoi Mikasa ? On est dans la même équipe, tu pourrais même pas le blesser. Et puis même si tu pouvais tu y arriverais pas, il est plus fort que toi,** explique Eren en s'engouffrant dans la ville, prêt à réduire l'ennemi en poussière.

 **\- C'est bien, tu reconnais au moins qui domine ici,** répond Levi en tuant un campeur ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

 **\- Moi je dis, y a pas qu'au jeux-vidéos qu'il domine haha !**

Cette voix dynamique et presque inquiétante, ils la reconnaissent tous, et Levi sent déjà la migraine se pointer en se demandant encore quels problèmes cette tarée allait lui causé.

 **\- Quatre Yeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ?** Demande-t-il d'une voix ô combien _chaleureuse et amicale._

 **\- J'ai envie de faire des expériences alors je vous rejoins !**

 **\- On s'en serait passé.**

 _\- La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, on a retrouvé des gens dans des murs, les armes avaient été remplacées par des lames bizarres et la map faisait que de bugger... sans parler qu'on se faisait tous attaquer par des êtres gigantesques et totalement nus. C'était devenu n'importe quoi...,_ pense Eren sans rien dire ouvertement pour autant, ne sachant jamais vraiment comment réagir avec l'excentrique scientifique.

Eren espère qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne fera aucune bêtise durant cette partie et les laissera la terminer en paix – ils sont en train de gagner, en plus. Mais quand il voit le pseudo de celui qui vient de les rejoindre sur leur groupe Discord, il sait aussitôt que la paix, il ne l'aura _jamais._

 **\- Bah alors Eren, tu sais pas jouer ? Si ton chéri avait pas été là, tu aurais été mis à terre comme l'être insignifiant que tu es !**

 **\- Ferme-là JeanBoy17 ! T'as de la chance qu'on soit dans la même équipe sinon je t'aurais fait ta fête !** **Et pourquoi tu viens juste de rejoindre ? Tu sais ça n'aurait pas été grave du tout si on t'avait pas entendu de tout le game !**

Au fond, il apprécie Jean, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant dès fois ! Y a des jours où il peut avoir une conversation normale avec lui et même être un bon pote, et y a d'autres jours où il a juste envie de foutre un poing dans sa tête de cheval mal foutue. Enfin, s'il y a quelque chose que Eren apprécie chez lui, c'est son honnêteté et sa façon de le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il s'écarte un peu trop, il peut au moins admettre ça. Armin n'ose pas toujours dire ce qu'il pense, Mikasa ne lui dit que rarement quand il va trop loin de peur de se le mettre à dos, et quand c'est Levi qui lui fait des reproches, il les prend trop à cœur et n'arrive pas à les écouter avec du recul.

 **\- Je t'emmerde, mon micro avait un souci ! Eh, demain je te propose un petit duel pour voir qui est le plus fort, ça te va le suicidaire ?**

Eren déteste _tellement_ ce surnom. Tout ça parce qu'une fois il est intervenu dans une bagarre qui ne le regardait même pas quand il était au lycée et que sans l'arrivée _élégante et majestueuse_ de Mikasa, il se serait retrouvé à terre et bien amoché !

 **\- Ok, mais prépare-toi à perdre. Annie m'a enseignée quelques techniques pour faire des headshot, tu vas morfler ! Marco n'est pas avec toi sinon ?**

 **\- Nan, tu sais bien que les jeux de guerre c'est pas trop son truc. Faut pas faire les choses à moitié dans ces jeux-là.** Quelques secondes de silence, puis il ajoute comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps : **du coup là il fait la vaisselle.**

 **\- Donc si je pige bien, tu fous rien pendant que ton copain fait tout à ta place ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?** rétorque vivement Eren avec un sourire moqueur que Jean est incapable de voir, ne manquant pas une occasion de le taquiner un peu.

 **\- Ta gueule ! J'ai eu une journée de merde, ok ?**

 _ **TitanFém**_ _ **inin** a été tuée par **Nabot-ManiaquedelaPropreté**_

 **\- Bon les morveux, au lieu de vous engueuler il faudrait s'y remettre, le temps s'écoule et – putain c'est quoi ce pseudo ? Quatre-Yeux !**

 **\- Quoi ?** lâche la scientifique d'une voix faussement innocente. **Je m'amuse, c'est tout !**

 **\- C'est ça ta putain d'expérience ? Changer mon pseudo ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es attardée.**

Des fois, Levi semble tellement contrarié par Hanji que Eren se demande comment c'est possible qu'ils soient encore amis aujourd'hui. Mais il se doute qu'il se cache autre chose que de la simple exaspération derrière ses insultes, et qu'au fond, il tient énormément à elle – pourquoi continuer à la supporter sinon ?

 **\- Mais c'est tellement passionnant de hacker !**

 **\- Rien à foutre, change moi ça tout de suite. C'est un ordre, sinon demain je te fais faire des heures en plus de merde sans qu'elles soient rémunérées.**

 **\- Oui patron...**

Quel drôle de duo, quand même.

Eren songe secrètement que ce pseudo lui va bien, mais se retient de le dire de vive voix, de peur de s'attirer sa colère. Car même si Levi ressemble à un adulte ayant rétréci au lavage à cause de sa petite taille, ses colères, elles, sont loin d'être minimes – il en a déjà fait les frais !

 _Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de l'équipe adverse..._

 **\- Reiner, on ne peut pas faire ça... ! Ce n'est pas loyal... !** lance Bertholdt d'une voix peu assurée. Le pauvre essaie en vain de raisonner son ami.

 **\- Écoute Bertholdt, on m'a appris à jouer comme ça...** , tente d'expliquer le blond. **J'étais un gosse quand on m'a appris cette technique, je ne savais rien de rien.**

Le grand dadet ne répond rien, dubitatif.

 **\- Si seulement j'avais su qu'il existait des joueurs comme ça qui jouait à la loyale... je serais jamais devenu l'espèce d'enfoiré que je suis aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Reiner...**

 **\- Il est trop tard maintenant... l'heure tourne, si on ne fait rien, on va perdre. Je ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou non, mais ce que je sais en revanche, est que l'on doit agir et assumer les conséquences !**

La honte envahit Bertholdt à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, il ne veut pas avoir recours à de tels stratagèmes, ce serait trahir la confiance des joueurs adverses et le code des gamers, mais malheureusement, il n'a pas le choix. Il doit se résoudre à faire partie des méchants et voir sa réputation entachée.

 **\- Alors on va le faire ?! Ici ?! Maintenant ?!** s'exclame-t-il, alors qu'un début d'anxiété se loge dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Oui... on va en finir, ici et maintenant !**

C'est donc avec détermination qu'ils vont se cacher derrière les meubles, prêt à bondir sur le prochain qui passe, comme deux bons gros campeurs.

\- … **Bon, pas vraiment " maintenant ", en fait** , commente Reiner après plusieurs secondes de silence gênant.

Bertholdt ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer ou de la situation.

Les deux, sans doute.

 _Retour sur les péripéties passionnantes de Eren Jëager._

Les aiguilles tournent et tous sont dans une course effrénée contre la montre. Le Bataillon D'Exploration (sérieusement, comment Armin a trouvé ce nom de groupe ?) mène toujours le score, mais les dernières secondes seront sans aucun doute décisives. Cette fois-ci, hors de question pour Eren de se faire voler ses proies et de voir sa fierté écrasée par la supériorité de Levi : il veut le battre coûte que coûte !

Le silence est de mise, le vocal est vide de mots, tous ont peur d'être déstabilisé et d'avoir une concentration réduite en prenant la parole, ce qui, dans cette situation, peut être fatal. Eren pianotent sur les touches de sa manette avec frénésie et nervosité, ses yeux bougeant de droite à gauche à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect, et Levi, lui, est toujours aussi insupportablement calme, presque indifférent.

 _\- Merde, je fais quoi ?_ songe-il en arrivant devant un bâtiment suspect. Il jette un coup d'œil au chronomètre : _2 minutes 30._

Il a fouillé partout aux alentours et n'a rencontré aucun ennemi. Il serre la mâchoire en voyant que son score est toujours inférieur à celui de Levi et Mikasa et se dit qu'il n'a pas le temps de se décider. C'est peut-être l'occasion de trouver quelques personnes et de remporter la partie, mais l'hésitation le fait quand même douter : et si c'était un piège ?

 **\- N'y va pas Eren, je pense que c'est une embuscade** , intervient la voix sage et contrôlée d'Armin. **C'est beaucoup trop calme.**

 **\- C'est vrai que ça sent le coup foireux,** approuve Jean qui est perché sur un toit, à la recherche de la moindre tête à exploser avec son sniper.

Malgré le conseil avisé, le brun est encore incertain et a conscience que le temps continue de filer entre ses doigts. _Merde, merde, merde !_

 **\- Si tu veux y aller, vas-y,** prononce Levi avec sérieux.

 _1 minute 15._

 **\- A toi de choisir : soit tu fais confiance en ta propre capacité de jugement, soit tu décides de croire en ton équipe. Mais on ne sait pas comment ça va tourner, alors fait un choix que tu ne regretteras pas, pigé gamin ?**

Eren a la drôle d'impression que cette situation est familière, alors que jamais auparavant il ne s'est retrouvé devant un tel dilemme durant une partie. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, et pourtant, il doit se décider, et vite. Rares sont les fois où Armin se trompe, mais une petite voix lui souffle que croire en ses camarades et se reposer sur leur jugement n'est étrangement pas la bonne décision à prendre, comme si cette décision avait été une erreur par le passé. Mais est-ce une sensation faussé, ou quelque chose de plus vrai ?

 _45 secondes._

 **\- Décide-toi, Eren !**

 **\- Ok tant pis j'y vais !**

Irrité, Eren rentre finalement dans le bâtiment à la vitesse de l'éclair, son fusil à la main. Pas le temps de se planquer derrière un mur, il court le plus vite possible dans toutes les pièces à la recherche d'une gentille victime qui serait prête à se sacrifier pour le faire gagner.

 _20 secondes._

Il entre dans la dernière pièce du bâtiment, l'inspecte rapidement sans plus de prudence que ça, et, voyant qu'il n'y a personne, il soupire et affirme tout de même avec un léger sourire :

 **\- Vous voyez les gars ? J'avais raison ! Il y a-**

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase en voyant deux ennemis sortirent de leur cachette et braquer leur arme sur lui.

\- … **personne...** , termine Eren avec un rictus, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

Et merde.

 _ **MoveslikeJagger** a été tué par **TitanCuirassé845** et **Berturtle**_

 _Fin du temps écoulé, partie terminée_

La gorge nouée par l'amertume et la rage, le jeune homme attrape le micro avec vivacité et cri à en percer les tympans :

 **\- Vous êtes que des putains de campeurs ! Je vous retrouverai et je vous ferai la peau !**

 **\- Arrête de gueule gamin, ils t'entendent pas de toute façon.**

Mikasa se sent obligée d'ajouter quelque chose elle aussi :

 **\- Quelle technique pitoyable en tout cas.**

 **\- Au moins, ça a le mérite de marcher...,** admet Armin avec un sourire résigné, et Eren pense aussitôt que le petit blondinet pardonne bien trop vite les fautes des autres.

 **\- Si j'avais pu faire mes modifications, ce ne serait pas arrivé !** Intervient une Hanji frustrée de ne pas avoir pu mener toutes ses expériences, et Levi imagine sans difficulté l'exaspération qui se dessine sur son visage de l'autre côté de l'écran.

 **\- Ça aurait surtout été du cheat, binoclarde.**

 **\- Pff !**

Eren observe avec peu d'espoir le tableau sur lequel est écrit le score de chacun, et c'est avec un air dépité qu'il découvre sa place dans l'équipe : troisième, derrière Mikasa et Levi, _encore._ Après quelques phrases échangées avec ses amis, il se déconnecte et enlève son casque avec un autre soupir déçu, les épaules affaissées. Ses yeux fatigués se détachent de l'écran et se posent sur la silhouette présente à ses côtés.

 **\- T'as peut-être encore eu le plus haut score aujourd'hui, mais demain je serai premier.**

Levi le sonde du regard un instant, ses prunelles aciers traversées par une lueur amusée et malicieuse.

 **\- Tch, Rêve toujours gamin. Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais jusqu'ici tu termines toujours à la même place, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.**

Eren affiche un air boudeur mais ne répond pas, et le regard de Levi s'adoucit face à cette scène adorable. Ces soirées sont celles qu'il préfère. Être avachi à terre aux côtés de Eren avec un plaid bien chaud, dos contre le canapé, une manette de jeu-vidéo dans les mains et le casque sur la tête. Pour ce qui est du bruit, il n'y en a aucun. Pas de voitures dans les rues, pas d'oiseau qui chante, pas de son extérieur, juste les interminables plaintes du brun quand il se fait tuer et quelques rires qui résonnent agréable dans la pièce. Il y a aussi ces contacts taquins, qui lui rappelle constamment qu'il n'est pas seul dans cet appartement : un coup d'épaule, leurs jambes qui se frôlent, des yeux qui se croisent avant de se perdre.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Levi songe avec tendresse qu'il y a quelques années à peine, il ne pouvait ni voir, ni toucher Eren, juste entendre le son de sa voix dans son casque. Et aujourd'hui, il ne peut imaginer vivre une seule journée sans que le brun soit là pour l'accueillir quand il rentre de son boulot pourri.

Eren pense que la soirée va se terminer sur cette partie et s'apprête donc à se lever pour prendre une petite douche, mais Levi lui fait comprendre qu'il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille en attrapant son t-shirt et en le tirant vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien avec force.

 **\- Prêt pour un deuxième round ?** prononce-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fait frissonner le plus jeune.

Les lèvres de Eren s'étirent en un sourire joueur et toutes ses émotions négatives disparaissent aussitôt. Il n'a pas besoin de demander pour savoir ce dont il s'agit et son cœur commence déjà à battre plus fort à cette idée. Levi s'empare alors de ses lèvres avec avidité, et Eren se laisse choir dans toutes les sensations agréables que le baiser lui procure. La manette qu'il tient toujours dans les mains tombe négligemment sur la moquette, et peut-être s'en serait-il inquiété dans une autre situation car Levi n'aime pas le désordre, mais à cet instant, tous deux n'en ont rien à faire.

Leurs lèvres se quittent, s'éloignent, pour finalement mieux se retrouver et s'apprécier. Eren se retrouve hypnotisé par cette bouche qu'il connaît tant, et ses mains se perdent quelque part dans la chevelure de Levi, tandis que celles, fines de celui-ci, agrippent son t-shirt un peu plus fort pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui – comme s'ils n'étaient jamais assez proches, et peut-être aussi, de peur qu'il s'éloigne et disparaisse aussi brutalement que ses deux amis d'enfances. Tout semble si réel : leur souffle qui se mélangent pour ne former plus qu'un, cette chaleur étouffante et caractéristique d'une nuit d'été – et le sourire à peine perceptible de Levi aussi, qu'il peine encore à différencier du rêve et de la réalité.

Eren ne peut réprimer un rire heureux, en pensant que les règles du jeu changent peut-être constamment mais que son partenaire, lui, sera toujours le même, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
